All the missed moments
by SomeoneOnThisWorld
Summary: Like Shawn had a flashback o f what could've happened if he didn't give Juliet his jacket, here are some other musings, capturing all of the episodes and missing moments of what could have happened if someone would act differently.
1. 01x11

A/N: okay, this is kind of like the story what if that I wrote for HIMYM, just that it will be in Juliet's and Shawn's point of views. If you hadn't read the What if, this is how it works: I start with a what if question on their relationship and then I let my imagination take the best of me. Enjoy! :D

Shawn got home and threw himself on the bed. In his mind, the woman's voice rang with words he decided he liked very much.

_"You two are one hundred percent match!"_

She blushed, he could clearly see that, and he hoped he didn't also.

_It's ridiculous,_ he thought to himself. _Even if we really are such a great match, it would be too awkward to work together and be aware of the fact we are perfect for each other. I just had to come up with a lie about cheating on the test._

A thought came to his mind and it made him sit up in his bed and purse his lips in deep thought.

_... But what if I didn't?_

...

_"So, we're a perfect match?" Juliet asked, still a bit shocked about what happened._

_"I guess so," Shawn shrugged. "That shouldn't mean anything."_

_"Yeah, it really shouldn't," Juliet agreed._

_"Should it?" Shawn asked._

_"You think it should?"_

_"No, of course not."_

_"Yeah."_

_They stood in awkward silence._

_"I think it would be best to just forget about it," Juliet broke the silence and glanced at her watch. "Um, I have to go home now. Busy day."_

_"Yeah, I should go, too," Shawn said. He looked at her. "Hey, do you need a ride? I think your house is on the way to mine."_

_"It's actually on the whole other side of town," Juliet pointed out. "And no thanks, Lassiter already said to take me home."_

_Shawn saw how Lassiter just stepped in the mens room._

_"Sorry to break it to you, Jules," he said. "But I think Lassie already left."_

_Juliet looked around and really didn't see her partner anywhere._

_"Damn it," she sighed and shrugged. "I guess I'll walk then. It really isn't that far away."_

_"I still have my bike, you know?" Shawn pointed out. "And I'm still here."_

_"Uh," Juliet bit her lip. "Sorry Shawn, but I'm not really comfortable with driving with your bike."_

_"And why is that?" Shawn asked, somehow offended._

_"It's just ... It doesn't look very safe," Juliet said._

_"Yeah, I had a few crashes with it," Shawn admitted. "Nothing serious enough to mention it to my dad. So please don't."_

_Juliet laughed._

_"I've been think about getting a car, though," he continued. "I guess it would be more practical."_

_"It would be," Juliet nodded. "I'm really going now."_

_She said goodbye and left. She walked alone on the side of the road when she heard roaring of a motorbike behind her. Shawn reached her and started driving so slowly he was in line with her._

_"You see?" he grinned. "I can drive as slowly as you can walk. Even slower, if you'd like to."_

_"Why do you want to get me on that bike anyway?" Juliet asked and tried not to laugh. He was so adorable in his silly sort of way._

_"I was just offering to give you a ride at first, but now I decided to make it a personal mission for you to like this glorious bike of mine," he said, still grinning._

_"Hm, I think I'll wait until you get yourself that car you talked about earlier," Juliet smiled._

_"That won't happen for a while," Shawn pointed out. "There is still a possibility of keeping this baby forever."_

_"Bye, Shawn," Juliet implied on the end of this conversation. Shawn smirked._

_"Bye, Jules," he said and drove off._

...

Shawn smirked at the thought of Juliet totally having the hots for him. His brows furrowed at another quick thought.

_I should really get a car._


	2. Rob-a-bye-bye

What if Juliet agreed to Shawn's proposal?

_"Marry me, Juliet," Shawn said, getting on one knee._

_"Yes," Juliet breathed without hesitation, stupidly letting her guard down. Shawn smirked, thinking she played along and people around clapped. Only then she realized she actually said yes when he asked her to marry him._

_He stood up and hugged her._

_"Well played Jules," he whispered and let her go. "Come on, I have an idea about who might be robbing the houses."_

_They had a walk and Shawn explained his hunch about nannies to her._

_"So you asked me to be your fake wife?" Juliet asked at the end. "So you can sneak around a nanny agency?"_

_"Of course, I don't want to get married now. I have too much life ahead of me," Shawn laughed._

_"Now?"_

_"What?"_

_"You said you don't want to get married now," Juliet stated._

_"Okay, here's the thing," Shawn improvised again. "I had this vision of future you getting married to someone. It isn't really clear, but it's some guy with incredible hair and an amazing gift. Kind of like future me, but everything is still quite blurry."_

_"Yeah, right, in your dreams Shawn," Juliet said._

_"In my visions, actually," Shawn said and stepped in front of her to make her stop. "Come on, you can't say you never want to own any of this."_

_He pointed to his body and smirked as Juliet's eyes followed his hands._

_"Nope, sorry, I don't see us being closer together than we are right now," she said._

_"Oh yeah?" Shawn grinned and stepped closer to her. "What about now?"_

_"This is starting to get inappropriate," Juliet said and took a step back in time Shawn took another one forward to her._

_"You know that childish and inappropriate is my thing," Shawn said. They both stood still very close to each other, when he started to lean in._

_"Shawn," Juliet breathed, her breath colliding with his. "Don't do it."_

_"Do what?"_

_"Whatever your trying to do. It would be a giant mistake."_

_"I've made a lot of giant mistakes. Not a big issue for me."_

_"I ..." Juliet tried to say something, but she found herself speechless as Shawn's lips were so close to hers, she could feel his body heat. _Ah, screw it_, she thought to herself. She filled in the gap between them and pulled away quickly and unwillingly._

_Shawn's eyes were widened and his lips were still purse from the quick kiss._

_"That was unexpected," he said._

_"Oh, really?" Juliet crossed her arms. "Isn't this what you were going for?"_

_"No," Shawn lied. "I was actually testing you, what would it take you to pull out your gun or push me away. But a kiss ... Yep, that's much better than what I expected."_

_"I need to go," Juliet said. "But I guess I will meet you at the ... Um ... That ..."_

_"Nanny agency?" Shawn helped her, grinning like a small boy at her innocent embarrassment._

_"Yeah, that," Juliet giggled nervously and left._

...

Juliet woke up and sat up straight at her table. Did she just fall asleep at work? And did she really dream _that_?

"Oh, look who finally woke up," said Lassiter as he passed her table. "Had a good sleep?"

"How long was I ...?"

"About thirty minutes."

"Did chief ..."

"She left an hour ago, don't worry," Lassiter shrugged. "To be honest, I was thinking of doing the same. There is a lot of work to do."

Juliet wasn't fully concentrated to what he said. All she could think about was her dream.

"Hey, Lassie!" She twitched at the familiar voice.

"Spencer, what in the hell are you doing here? It's past nine!" Lassiter stated.

"Oh, come on, Lassie, you know you like my company," Shawn said.

"I'd rather drown in a mixture of expired milk and the disgusting cologne my neighbor wears," Lassiter answered his voice cold and dead serious.

"Well, I know Jules is glad to see me, aren't you, wifey?" Shawn joked and sat on a chair next to her table and smiled at her. She felt her hands getting shaky as she became extremely nervous. Suddenly her dreams became mixed up with reality in such way she wasn't sure what was true and what was reality.

"Stop calling me that, please," she said with more shaky and quiet voice than usual. Shawn's middle finger instantly went to his temples.

"Wow, I sense some very _very _bad aura around you," he said. "Something wrong?"

"No, it's ... No, nothing's wrong," Juliet said.

"Jules," Shawn started. "You know you can tell me anything. We're married, aren't we?"

"I just ... Did we kiss?" she blurted out, immediately regretting those words, for which she now knew they weren't true. And Shawn's big childish smile didn't help at all, nor did Lassiter's surprised look, since he heard her too.

"Juliet O'Hara, did you have romantically themed dreams about me?" he asked, sounding more happy than usual.

"No, I didn't," Juliet quickly denied it. "I was just checking. I don't know, why I wasn't sure."

"Oh, now, now, will a kiss make it all better?" Shawn childishly mocked her and pursed his lips, waiting for hers. Juliet grabbed her empty mug and pressed it against his lips. Shawn opened his eyes and looked at her.

"I think I need more coffee," she said and stood up. "And I'm sorry, Shawn, but your presence isn't really helping me to concentrate on my work."

"Okay," Shawn said and stood up. He quickly pecked her cheek and grinned. "Here, now you'll have something more to fantasize about."

He left, feeling great about himself and before he left he glanced at Juliet, who acted as if nothing happened and went to get her coffee. When she thought no one saw her she smiled, and pressed her lips on the mug, right where Shawn's lips touched it just a few moments before.

(A/N: okay, here's the second chapter. I hope you like this style of writing. I kind of make it like they're dreaming or imagining what could've happened. PLEASE REVIEW, give me some ideas, if you have them, and tell me if you'd rather see if I wrote like the what if's actually happened)


	3. Bounty hunters

(A/N: this one's rather short, but I guess it will have to do :P enjoy and don't forget to review at the end :D btw, I know no one ever reads this stuff, but if you just happen to read it, please give me some ideas, which episode should I do next?)

what if he didn't hesitate to kiss her?

"I call it ... Very close talking."

_He kissed her in the way he wanted to kiss her ever since they met. The gun fell from her hands and hit the ground. She wrapped her arms around him, bound to never let him go. They leaned on the table corner and continued kissing, without any need of taking a breath._

_They both wanted this, one more than the other. The feeling of two of them together, so complete, so perfect, made them wish it would never end._

"So, do you have anything more to say?" Juliet's quiet voice and hot breath that tickled his chin brought him back to reality. He pursed his lips, so that he touched her upper lips, getting a brief taste of what he wanted to do, and slowly shook his head and backed away from her.

"Goodnight, detective," he said and left. As he walked away, he heard metal sounds of a gun getting put apart again and smirked.

_Man, I really should've kissed her._


End file.
